Contagious
by NauruAyumi
Summary: Oneshot KyoTohru- It was a beautiful wedding. She couldn't comprehend how aware she was of him.


Conversation: Contest

Part Twelve- Contagious Concepts- A concept for my each of my favorite Furuba pairings.

I'll be posting them as separate one-shots, because the ratings will change between them.

If you enjoy this one, please read the rest of the series!

Disclaimer- Furuba isn't mine.

R&R! I'd love to know what you think. No flames please, flames hurt. But kind criticism is appreciated. And this is my interpretation, so if we interpret differently, let's not fight, okay?

Oh my good gosh, I know this took for-ever! But I wrote it and rewrote it and so on and so forth, and I'm not sure it's perfect yet *sob*. But this is the first time I've tried something like this, so here goes!

------

Her eyes opened reluctantly to a beam of moonlight on a strong, bare shoulder two or three inches away. She felt sticky and her muscles were aching and her hair was stringy with grime but she felt loose and almost rested, like she'd slept too hard for not long enough. It left her with the impression that she'd been awake for a long time and a heavy weight was pressing down on her, telling her to not get up and go back to sleep. On second thought, she realized that it was actually an arm, warm and solid though limp, over her waist that was contributing most to her immobility.

There was no sign of anything that might have pulled her from her sleep except perhaps her lack of a blanket. It was crumpled at her feet near her yukata. She was cold, save for the hot limb across her back, her sweat having chilled and dried on her skin as she slept. But, looking at Kyo, sprawled out like an exhausted yet restless child with his arms and legs sticking out in all different directions she felt something warm deep inside. Was she proud? Was she deeply shy? Could she be both? She could see his unruly hair, knowing it was her fingers that messed it up. Was hers equally unruly? Probably.

His mouth hung open, slack, like it so rarely did in their everyday lives. She smiled gently, enjoying how it felt to wake up next to him and see him like this. He was usually an impossibly early riser, and his awakening would pull her from her sleep. Evidently, it didn't go the other way around. Tohru, awake, simply stared at his gently breathing form silently. Innocence was written all over his face. He seemed such a child, without a care in the world.

Hours earlier, waiting for him to come into their room and begin their first night together as husband and wife, she'd been nervous and a little frightened and it showed. She'd never felt so much like a virgin before. She'd never before thought of herself as innocent. Living, working, surviving on her own had done that for her. But in the 10 minutes she had to herself to reflect on her wedding night, she felt as if no experience of her life so far could've made her feel confident.

But Kyo wasn't much better off, his face bright red from the moment he'd walked in the door and much clumsier than usual. Nevertheless, beneath their mutual self-consciousness a slow and unmistakable burn was building between them. They'd started cautiously, building up hot kisses and caresses until she was so lost in the feeling of his fingers on her skin and their bodies slowly joining that all her insecurities were gone.

Now she was awake again; a new woman. His arm slipping off her waist and over her lap, she sat herself up slowly. It surprised her that she felt no need to bother pulling something up to cover herself with. She understood the nervous girl who'd only just been able to snake her arms around Kyo's back and hold on for dear life the moment his control crumbled, his hips surging against hers. That girl would've pulled up the covers that rested by their feet or at least crossed her arms over her chest. But she also was starting to understand the curious young bride who had given her husband the blossoming red mark on the side of his tanned neck. She was still a little wary of it, the desire she had to please him and the selfish desires she had in return.

She turned her head away from him; he was very distracting. Luckily, her hands swept through a beam of moonlight and her eye was momentarily caught by their blinding color. The moon was coming through a gap in the window screens and it was brilliant against her skin. Mesmerized by how pale her little hands were she ran them through the light once more just for the effect, staring at them. Every wrinkle and line and freckle was erased, gone. Except one. Pausing, she was dismayed to discover a bruising hickey on her left wrist, just to the left of the purple jointure of veins. She didn't remember getting that one… In her distraction, she didn't notice the change in the rhythm of breaths coming from Kyo.

She was still puzzling over when he'd had the chance to give her that particular mark and how she was going to hide it in the morning when his eyes flickered open and he let out a long breath.

Startled, her head snapped over just as he propped himself up on an elbow and lazily raked his eyes over her exposed body. She turned pink. The look on Kyo's face was mildly sleepy, content, and relaxed straight to the bone. It thrilled her, that expression that showed, totally, how much he trusted her. Every mask he wore was gone, leaving Kyo, unadulterated, and downright sexy. She swallowed, feeling the warmth in her face slowly diffuse through the rest of her.

"Tohru." His voice was ever so slightly gravelly. She glanced down at her wrist and thrust it hurriedly behind her and stammered his name in return.

"Did…" He looked down letting her better see his long lashes. They made the strange color of his eyes even more enticing. "Did I do that to you?" His long fingers reached up to almost touch the similar mark on his neck. She turned pink and pulled her head back to hide her embarrassment in her curtain of dark hair. She clutched her wrist to her chest, ignoring the pulse racing beneath her fingers.

Shy Tohru came back, mortified that he'd brought it up. Giving him that mark wasn't her shining moment. In fact, he'd made such a noise as she kissed his neck, mimicking the things he did to her; she'd nearly jumped off him.

"Hmm?" Her body jerked. His voice had changed from gravelly to smooth and his head tilted to look up at her. His eyes seemed darker than she remembered and they never left her face. A distinct shiver ran down her spine when she noticed the way he smiled easily, satisfied, with his lips just slightly parted. It wasn't deliberate, but neither did it seem innocent. That smile silently promised slow passionate kisses that built to a heady firestorm.

She couldn't comprehend how aware she was of him; every tweak of muscle under his skin had her attention. His feet were burning marks onto her calves where they touched and she couldn't look him in the eye without being reminded of being held closer than she'd ever known his mouth on her breast and his hands on her thighs. The first, the only person to touch her like that.

Brave Tohru forced her eyes away from his and reached slowly to touch where she'd marked him. His eyes widened slightly and his pupils dilated subtly. Her eyes flicked back to his when she heard the breath he sucked in, a little too fast.

"Did I hurt you?" She barely said it without stammering, voicing her fear. It was quiet for a moment, though the atmosphere had changed, subtly, to something a little on edge. She was staring at her hands and holding her breath, waiting for his answer.

His voice came quietly, slipping into her mind between her anxieties and her insecurities.

"Is that what you're worried about?"

She nodded once, a little tense, before looking once more into his eyes. They were a light orange once more and she bit back a gasp. They reflected every worry she had, every fear that her inexperience would prove her lacking. He was identical. He was just as scared that she would call out his flaws as she was of him finding her somehow unsatisfactory. A warm feeling hit her hard, an unexpected wave of desire rushing through her. She wanted to take care of him. She wanted to show him that they'd work through their fears together. She wanted to never look away, holding him safely in her gaze.

"Do you trust me?" His voice didn't give anything away in its words or intonation.

She looked up into his eyes, unafraid of her answer. There was no easier question.

"Yes."

"Would you do something for me if I asked you to?"

She nodded. Anything he wanted.

"Okay, then… Would you," he looked down and then directly at her and sat up fully to face her. "Kiss me?"

She swallowed, halfway confused but unable to break eye contact. He hadn't moved a muscle closer. He sensed her hesitation.

"No, you didn't hurt me," he said to answer her original question. "And I'm just going to sit here and I'm asking if you would kiss me."

She just stared at him dumbly, trying to figure him out. A brief moment passed as she just listened to him breathe. He slid his eyelids down, his long lashes meshing perfectly together like he was trying to set her at ease. She took a quiet breath, it helped. Once again, she half hesitated, only this time she caught herself admiring his shoulders.

He let out a sigh through his slightly parted lips that startled her a little. She wasn't sure if she'd imagined it or not, but it seemed like he was asking her nicely, saying please.

She took a deep breath, sweeping her mind clear of everything that wasn't nailed down, and tentatively closed the space between them. Pressing her lips lightly against his, she only lingered for half a moment before pulling back, her stomach rioting with butterflies.

She watched for a couple of second for him to open his eyes, for him to say something. The way he was perfectly still except for the slight, trembly rise and fall of his chest and the equally perfect silence of the room made her nervous and excited all at once.

"I'm yours." It was barely audible, coming with almost invisible movement form between the lips she'd just kissed. His eyes didn't open. She suddenly realized her wildly multiplying butterflies weren't going anywhere. In fact, she rather wanted them to stay.

This time, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully, moving her lips carefully against his. She wasn't really sure what she was doing but his body was warm and his skin soft and she felt _good_. Did he feel like this when he kissed her? This kind of power and vulnerability that had her quivering? She was delighted when his lips began to follow her rhythm and a hand traced up his neck, behind his ear, and into his hair. It was textured with his sweat but she eagerly curled her fingers and kissed him a little harder. She wanted to show him how much she wanted him. He made a low groan and as if he knew she'd be started, he broke the kiss. Not giving her time enough to catch her breath, much less disentangle her fingers from his hair, he purred:

"That means I like it."

She turned red and met his mouth with hers once more.

Kyo was obviously trying to let her explore without interfering but it was… difficult. His breathing was hot and ragged and the muscles in his arms were shaking with effort. But Tohru missed being held, and one-handedly drew an arm around her waist. It was all the encouragement he needed. He enfolded her body in his larger one, pressing her flush against him. She practically melted.

Before tonight, she'd never known that she wanted this. Now Kyo was giving her power over her own sexuality. She didn't know how long it would take her to really get used to it, but for now, her confidence was growing along with the heat coming from everywhere she touched him.

She pressed her tongue lightly against his lower lip, hardly trembling anymore. If he was surprised, he didn't clue her in. She could feel his pulse everywhere throughout her body, or was it hers? For some reason, she found herself hesitating on the doorstep when his lips parted for her. This was new. She'd never had this chance before. She felt her body jolt with pleasure as he slid a hand slowly up her back and into her hair. He sighed, as if tormented, into her mouth before she slipped her tongue inside.

He didn't fight back until she'd tasted him thoroughly and his low sounds of contentment were echoing unignorably through her body. She stroked his tongue with hers and suddenly they were twisting together, tangled and wild. He pulled her body up to her knees until she was kissing him forcefully, nearly every inhibition gone. He pulled away gasping, his eyes shining.

He chuckled, grinning. She was still too worked up to see the humor in the situation, in fact she was a little bit frustrated. Her breath was coming too fast and she was turning redder than a tomato but she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"See, that wasn't so difficult, was it?" His voice was grainy and dark with passion. Suddenly mirth broke through her desire and she bit back a giggle. The next laugh was not as easily avoided. He snorted playfully, making her laugh even harder.

He licked his lips and her laughter slowly subsided though her smile stayed spread across her face. When he leaned his head in, her eyes closed gently and his lips brushed her neck softly.

"God, I love you." His voice was heavy with emotion and softer than a whisper. She could do nothing in reply but whimper as his caress became a full blown kiss. Slowly and deliberately he kissed up her neck and gently tugged on her ear with his teeth. He gently stroked her hair with his fingertips, his other arm holding her waist. The touch was so gentle she could've cried. His lips moved slowly down her throat and she inadvertently let out a soft sigh that she didn't know she'd been holding. He paused, finding a sensitive spot, and his tongue joined his lips to torment her.

She almost couldn't bear the sensations and buried her face and fingers as best she could into his hair. Anything, just so he wouldn't stop. Teeth grazed over her flaming skin and she stopped thinking for a moment and moaned into his skull.

His head snapped up, almost clunking their skulls together, his eyes burning. Her body came alive right then, every nerve feeling him and the way he moved, breathed, blinked. And she wanted him, like she'd wanted nothing else her entire life. Kyo must've been thinking the same thing and he slowly leaned back onto the futon with one of her wrists in each hand. The coverlet slipped away revealing him, naked and waiting for her as he pulled her on top of him.

Their eyes met as he let go of her hands and dragged his fingers up her leg and hooked it over his hip before half sitting up. He kissed her one more time. She smiled, and let her new confidence take control.

-----

Thank you to all who've stuck with me through this! I love you!

R&R- I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
